I can't take one more sleepless night, without you
by Cherry Pip
Summary: Liam finally realizes he can't ignore his feelings for Carla and starts a relationship with her.
1. Chapter 1

_My first story. I hope you enjoy! Reviews/ feedback/ suggestions are all welcome and much much appreciated._

I can't take one more sleepless night without you: Chapter 1

Liam swallowed hard as he raised his arm and pushed the key into the door. He felt a knot in the pit of his stomach but he knew he had to this. He had to.

When he pushed the door open and stepped inside he was met by a pair of angry, suspicious eyes, her thin lips pursed, her hair tied up in a messy bun.

'I…' Liam started to speak but he couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't know what to say. Shutting the door behind him he ran his hands through his hair before turning to face her.

'Where the hell have you been?' Maria shouted.

'I've.. I needed to get away' Liam said, already bottling.

'Get away? I waited up for you all night Liam. _All night_. I rang you and rang and rang you, you didn't answer your phone' she said, raising her hands, her eyes glazing over with angry tears.

'Sorry.. I, I couldn't answer them' Liam said, feeling an immense build up of guilt inside him.

'You're sorry? _Really_? Well it doesn't look like it. Where were you Liam, _tell me_!' Maria said, her lips tightening.

Liam took a deep breath, knowing his next words would anger her further.

'Carla, I was with Carla' Liam said.

Maria scoffed, looking away briefly as his words stung. It was always Carla. The _bitch_.

'Oh and isn't that a surprise, what did she do? Temp you round? I should have known, she's been wanting to get her hands on you all this time' Maria said, her teeth gritted and her hands curled into fists.

'I needed to see her. I just needed to..' Liam's words were cut off by a scathing voice.

'Needed to what Liam? Abandon me, leave me on my own worrying about you all night while you were probably getting drunk with _her_' she whimpered, the tears now falling down her cheeks.

Shit.

He had to be honest with her. What was the point in going round in circles any longer, making up with Maria, playing happy families whilst looking lustfully at Carla from afar.

'I should be honest with you. You deserve that..' Liam said.

'Oh finally we get some sense!' Maria said flinging her arms about in frustration, unaware of the words she was about to hear.

'It wasn't her couch.. it wasn't her couch I slept on' he said, hoping the way he phrased it would take some of the sting away.

It didn't.

Maria threw his a painful glance, before gathering herself together.

'You slept with her?' she whispered, her stomach twisting as she said the words, though feeling a dull ache of sadness that she wasn't even surprised.

Liam nodded slightly, looking down.

'Why?' Maria continued.

'Because, because I wanted to, I _needed_ to. Maria, I swear I never meant to hurt you, I genuinely loved you, it's just..'

'Loved? You loved me?' Maria said, her words guarded.

'I'm sorry, Maria I can't help it, I've always loved her, and it hasn't changed, it never will' Liam said, tears now building up in his eyes.

'All this time we were together you wanted her. I should have known it was mutual, the way she looked at you.. the way you two were with each other.. the way you'd always go round to hers.. how many times?' Maria said, her voice growing increasingly louder and frantic.

'Maria.. don't' Liam said, wanting to run out the house and away from this argument.

'How many times!' she shouted, her words clear.

'Three. Three times okay' Liam said as Maria looked at him in disgust.

'The fucking filthy bitch' Maria said, her eyes hollow and filled with a darkness even Liam hadn't expected from her.

'No. She's not, this isn't some sleazy little affair Maria, I love her and she loves me, and I'm sorry that I've hurt you, I truly am, but I need to be with her. I'd be stringing you along if I stayed with you and pretended I was happy. I can't sit back and pretend.. pretend I don't feel this way, I swear, I wish I didn't, I wish I could be faithful and love you… '

'But you can't' Maria whispered as Liam nodded and fiddled with his fingers.

'I'm going to kill her' Maria said, biting her lower lip.

'No, Maria, you can hate me, you can take it out of me, but not her, please' Liam said, trying to defend Carla.

'Don't you dare defend that whore! She's nothing but a tart who wants you for sex, she can't have your brother so she wants you!' Maria shouted as Liam's eyes narrowed.

'I get you're hurt, you're angry but don't you dare say that, she loved my brother, and she loves me, it's completely different' Liam said.

'No Liam, it's not. It is a sleazy affair and she's going to break your heart. You're an idiot, a stupid stupid idiot and I hate you both' Maria said, her anger quickly subsiding into painful sobs that wracked her body as it dawned on her the man she loved had left her long ago.

'Maria..' Liam said taking a step towards her, but she bitterly punched him away with her hand.

'Sorry.. I should go' Liam said weakly.

'Back to your slut, go on, run to her' Maria said through her tears.

Liam nodded, there wasn't any point arguing back, she was hurting, badly, and nothing he could say now would change that, Maria didn't see, her eyes blurred with hot, raging tears.

She heard the door shut, and collapsed on the floor, wallowing in the pain and hurt he'd left her in


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for your reviews Noeme, madaboutcarla & YouDontEvenHaveToKnock - they're all much appreciated. Once again I'd love more reviews/ suggestions/ criticism for this chapter._

I can't take one more sleepless night, without you: Chapter 2

Carla's hand flew to her chest as the buzzer rang. She pulled her dressing gown tightly around her middle, and wandered over to answer it.

'Hello?' she asked, her voice hoarse and sore from the vodka and wine she'd drank during the day, drowning her sorrows.

'It's me' his familiar voice sent shivers down her spine but she couldn't ignore the anger and hurt that rose inside her as she thought back to his rejection that morning.

'What do you want?' she responded, her tone low.

'Can I come up? It's important' Liam said, a hint of desperation in his voice.

'I think you said everything you needed to this morning' Carla said, closing her eyes.

'No, I didn't, let me up, please' Liam said.

Sighing, Carla knew he'd only wait downstairs until she gave in, so she reluctantly pressed the buzzer and let him up, leaving the door ajar and walking over to the kitchen and flicking the kettle on.

Despite the guilt that coursed aggressively through his veins, he couldn't deny himself the rush of warmth, the smile that tugged on his lips as he caught sight of her, her hair lazily pulled into a side pony tail, her face void of any makeup; she looked astoundingly beautiful.

When she looked up, she frowned upon seeing the smile that graced his face, the sparkle in his eyes.

'What Liam?' she stated, feeling hurt that he could look so blissful when this morning his response to them waking up together had been so awfully different to what she had hoped.

'You, you're gorgeous' he said, slowly making his way towards her.

'How dare you' Carla spat suddenly, her reaction taking him by surprise, but he didn't stop making his way towards her.

She watched him swallow, the smile from his face now gone, replaced with pursed lips that trembled slightly.

He watched the tears she so desperately tried to hold back overcome her and slowly spill from her eyes and roll sadly down her cheeks, running over the rise of of her cheekbones and lingering on the cusp of her jaw.

'This morning.. I hurt you, I lied to you, I made you feel worthless.. but I didn't mean it, I meant everything I said to you last night' Liam said, fiddling with his hands for a few moments before bringing them up to her collar bone and idly stroking the plane of her bone.

Carla looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

'No.. stop it, Liam please don't do this, not again. I can't take it any longer, I really can't' Carla admitted, her composure whittled down by the months of flirting and teasing they'd spent with each other, the love they held for each other disguised by their humour and confidence.

'Neither can I' Liam said, slowly letting his fingers ascend up her neck until he was cupping her jaw, massaging her tears into her skin.

When she didn't answer, Liam knew he had his chance.

'I've left Maria' Liam said, his words forcing Carla to meet his eyes.

'What?' she said, her lip trembling.

'I told her the truth, that I'd been here last night and that it was you I'm in love you' Liam said, a smile once again lighting up his face.

Carla drew her eyebrows together, trying to find the words to answer him.

Liam let his thumb brush her cheek, before pressing it against her lip.

'I love you Carla. I was an idiot this morning, I was scared, but I'm not any longer. I've made my choice, I want to be with you, I want to wake up with you every morning, I don't want to hide behind a facade anymore. I want you' Liam said, feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders as he finally let the truth lead his desire.

Carla slowly shook her head, blinking her eyes through tears. Her body was drawn into Liam's his arms enveloping her, holding, her loving her. He kissed the top of her head and let her cry, let her break down.

'I hope those are happy tears' Liam chuckled, rubbing her back.

'I'm so confused Liam. You're always saying you love me, and then you're saying it was a mistake, what am I to know.. you'll probably up and run in the morning' Carla mumbled against his chest.

'I won't. I've made my bed. I'm not going back. It's you Carla, it's always been you and it always will be'


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you dipdipdipmyblueship for your lovely review! As always, reviews/ suggestions and criticism is much appreciated._

_I have a vague idea where I'm taking this, but if there are specific things you do want in this let me know so I can try and include them._

I can't take one more sleepless night, without you: Chapter 3

Carla feels her heart flutter lightly in her chest as she wakes, watching Liam stir lightly beside her. She can't help but imagine the worst; Liam awakening to find he's made yet another mistake.

But she needn't fear, for as his eyes flicker open, and he turns to face her, a broad smile alights his face and he rolls his body closer to her, slipping his hands beneath the duvet to find hers.

'Still feel like you made the right choice?' Carla asks, a similar smile adorning her face, albeit apprehensively.

'Completely' he smiles, leaning in and letting his lips brush hers tentatively, before he let's his tongue enter her mouth and dance with hers as he closes his eyes.

* * *

He leans back in the chair, his legs extended and crossed, just like his arms as he watches her slip her feet into her shoes and fix the belt around her middle.

'You don't reckon we should take a few days off.. let the dust settle?' Carla asked.

'What, you mean what with Maria?' Liam answers, strangely casually.

'Yeah.. and everyone else. You know.. our workers are her friends, and then there's the rest of the street.. Michelle' Carla says, nibbling on her bottom lip.

'We've got to tell them, they're going to find out and we've got to be strong.. Michelle.. she'll understand' Liam said, and though his voice seems strong and unbreakable, Carla knows in truth he is willing for his words to ring true.

'Understand? Liam you didn't see how she reacted when I stupidly blurted out that I'd kissed you.. she's going to be so angry' Carla said.

'She'll get over it Carla, she'll have to, you know, she loves you, and I know she don't always show it but in time, she'll love it' Liam said, smiling now as he imagined superficially blissful snapshots of the future he was determined to build with her.

'I wish I had your positively' Carla said, huffing slightly as she put her coat on, pulling her hair out of the collar.

'I've got you, what reason isn't there to be positive.. I know it will be hard for a bit, but we've got each other now.. what else matters?' Liam said, sauntering up to her and resting his hands on her waist.

'You know, I'm not sure anyone could stay angry at you Leebugs' Carla said softly, looking up at him, raising her hand and pulling his neck down gently, smiling as his lips met hers.

'No?' he questions between their kiss, growing ever more passionate by the minute.

Carla broke the kiss off, patting his chest affectionately, right Mr, I think we better get to work.. face the music' Carla said, pretending the fallout that they were about to become the centre of wasn't bothering her. But inside, it really was.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thought I would upload another chapter tonight!_

I can't take one more sleepless night, without you: Chapter 4

When they find themselves confronted by the usual pack of ever grumpy workers, there isn't a single raised eyebrow, not a smirk, not a scowl.

It's as normal as it ever was.

Carla can't help throw a slightly confused look to Liam, who puffs his chest out and walks forward.

'Morning ladies, Sean..' he says, awaiting a snide comment.

'Oh I must say you are looking particularly fine today Mr Connor' Sean says, his voice high and flirtatious.

'I think you'll agree I _always_ look fine' Liam smirks, hiding the surprise in his voice.

Liam waits until the workers have all bustled eagerly inside and Carla has caught up, balancing several files in her arms.

'For some reason I thought they'd know..' Carla says frowning.

'Me n'all.. but at least we can relax.. for now' Liam says, leaning down and kissing her.

He feels her pull back for the faintest of moments before responding to his kiss, she hasn't been shy up until she got Liam, got what she wanted, there wasn't any point backing down now.

'Maybe we should hold off from doing that in there, you know, until it's out in the open and everyone is aware of it' Carla says.

'Yeah, I suppose you're right, I just want to get it over with, so me and you can be ourselves, so we can be a proper couple without the likes of Norris Cole making snide comments and our workforce looking down their noses at us' Liam mutters.

But all Carla can do is smile. Smile at the fact he's so concerned.

'I love you so much Lee' she whispers before leaving him standing, deep in thought.

* * *

Carla looks up and feels her stomach tighten.

Her hard exterior has been polished to perfection, she appears strong, unbreakable and unfazed by anything, by anyone. But she isn't. She's the master of deception, concealing a past that has left her more damaged than people care to see.

'Maria' she doesn't mean to whisper but it's all she can muster when she looks at the women before her, her baby face tainted by the dark, angry stare she held.

Instinctively Carla stands, it isn't often she is the one grovelling, but she finds herself obliged to apologise.

'I'm sorry..' Carla speaks, looking down.

'No you're not' Maria's voice is monotone and bleak, yet holds a anger Carla didn't think her capable of.

'No.. I am, I really am' Carla sighed, scraping her nails against the desk, relieving a fraction of the tension inside her.

'You've got what you always wanted' Maria said, her stance unchanged.

Carla looks up, as though looking for someone to come and save her from the sheer awkwardness of the situation.

'I've always wanted Liam, since I first met him.. fine, but I didn't want to hurt you' Carla admits.

'That's a load of bull and we both know it, the moment me and Liam started seeing each other you were picking.. picking at me, little comments all the time' Maria snaps, jabbing her hand sharply in Carla's direction.

'I hated you together' Carla says, finally.

'At least you've admitted it. But you've got him now haven't you, got your prize, look at you, standing there all smug.. all innocent, well I don't buy it.. _I don't buy it_' Maria's words start of calm but grow ever more vicious until the tears blur her vision and she's shouting through a veil of aggression.

Carla swallows and steps back, her eyes darting to the slits in the blind, and she wanders how much those outside her office can see.. can hear.

She doesn't register Maria charging towards her, shouting angry, painful insults until her fists had collided with her shoulders and breasts.

'I hate you. I hate you so much, and I'll make sure everyone see's you for the stupid home wrecking bitch you are' Maria shouts, her voice hoarse and scratchy as she screeches, her fists flailing and beating Carla as hard as she could.

'Flaming hell, Maria get off her' Liam appears, pulling Maria back off Carla, his hands holding her shoulders tightly.

Maria doubles over slightly, tears streaming down her face. Carla holds her body, aching from Maria's onslaught and looks upon the women with a look of utter dismay.

* * *

Liam catches her, standing before the mirror, unbuttoning her blouse and running her fingers over her chest.

He winces slightly and sighs as he see's the mottled marks on her skin, some faint, some a sickly puce shade.

Carla hears his footsteps and looks over her shoulder, smiling slightly.

'She's a fierce little thing..' Carla said, breathing heavily as Liam joins her, wrapping his arms lovingly around her waist and letting her lean back against him.

'She had no right to do that..I'm sorry' Liam said, genuine guilt evident in his voice.

'She looked like a child.. when she were on that floor, she was so hurt' Carla said, her voice full of regret.

Liam looks down and rests his head on hers.

'She'll be okay Car, she's got friends.. '

'And we've got each other' Carla whispered, although her words silently echoe their gain was Maria's loss.


End file.
